Pecado Capital
by Lina Limao
Summary: A preguiça não devia lá ser um pecado tão grave assim, já que o impedia de cometer os outros seis.


**Título: Pecado Capital**

 **Fandom:** Naruto 

**Personagem/Casal:** ShikaIno 

**Set:** Inverno 

**Tema:** Preguiça 

**Gênero:** Romance 

**Classificação:** G 

**Sumário:** A preguiça não devia lá ser um pecado tão grave assim, já que o impedia de cometer os outros seis. - Presente pra Mila 

**Avisos:** Nenhum.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Só isso. Sem piadinha hoje.

 **x**

 **C** om passos firmes e determinados, Ino caminhava pelo corredor de sua casa e subia as escadas com certa pressa. Enxugava as mãos no pano de prato amarelo com rendas brancas na borda e bufava baixinho, já se preparando para uma pequena discussão.

Os pés pequenos e descalços soavam barulhentos no piso de madeira e denunciavam sua presença. De dentro do quarto, Shikamaru já soube que ela estava chegando, e pelo caminhar não estava exatamente feliz.

Ino abriu a porta sem muita delicadeza e ficou encarando o marido, que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras brancas de plástico que ficavam lado a lado na sacada do quarto. Ele mantinha as mãos na nuca e os pés cruzados sobre o parapeito, encarando o céu.

A loira cruzou os braços sobre os seios fartos, ressaltados pelo vestidinho roxo estampado que usava aquela tarde. Caminhou até ele lhe encarando com os olhos azuis tempestuosos. Shikamaru fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Já até sabia o que Ino ia dizer.

Esperou que ela esbravejasse, como sempre fazia, sobre como ele não a ajudava em casa, como era preguiçoso e não passeava, não saia com ela de casa, como estava ficando farta de toda essa monotonia e todas as outras coisas que dizia até se cansar de falar.

Mas nenhuma palavra veio.

Quando Shikamaru se preparava para encarar a esposa, ela tacou-lhe o pano de prato no nariz e saiu marchando e bufando do quarto, com o rosto vermelho, mas sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Evidente que o moreno quase caiu da cadeira com os pés pro alto tamanho fora o susto, mas se levantou pacientemente, jogou o paninho sobre o ombro, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta e saiu caminhando pelo mesmo caminho que Ino fizera.

Chegou até a cozinha e parou ao lado da loira, que lavava os pratos ainda com a cara fechada, sem lhe olhar nos olhos.

 _\- Sabia que posso considerar isso como agressão e você pode ser presa?_

Ela riu com deboche.

 _\- Duvido que tenha disposição para andar até o Hokage e se queixar dele por isso. E tem o agravante de que você não tem provas, pois não lhe deixei marcas._

Uma breve troca de olhares. Ino largou os pratos na pia e fechou a torneira, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e fitando Shikamaru.

 _\- Estou cansada. Eu trabalho a semana toda naquele inferno daquele hospital, chego aqui e vou ser sua empregada doméstica. Lavo, cozinho, passo, faço comida e o que você faz por mim?_

A loira virou-se de frente para ele e escorou a lateral do corpo na pia, tomando o paninho de volta. Shikamaru gostava de lhe encarar os olhos azuis. Mesmo que Ino fosse tempestuosa, seus olhos azul-celeste pareciam com o céu calmo da manhã. Só faltavam as nuvens para torná-los ainda mais realistas, mas o moreno sabia que tiraria todo o encanto.

Ino era a parte interessante do céu de seus olhos azuis. Nada além dela tomaria este lugar.

 _\- Eu sou um bom marido, um bom pai..._

 _\- Nós não temos filhos, Shikamaru._

 _\- Mas serei tão bom que já estou prontinho, só esperando por eles._

Ela girou os olhos nas órbitas e suspirou. Shikamaru gostava de Ino, a amava intensamente. Mas em dias como aquele era difícil arrancar-lhe o mais simples sorriso que fosse. Era muito fácil deixá-la nervosa. Nem precisavam estar no mesmo cômodo.

 _\- Eu estou falando sério, Shikamaru. O que você faz além de ficar por ai contemplando a natureza ou dormindo?_

 _\- Eu trabalho, ocasionalmente..._

Ino voltou sua atenção para a louça e tornou a lavar os pratos e copos. Shikamaru suspirou e ergueu a cabeça para o alto, respirando fundo e pedindo a kami-sama alguma paciência.

 _\- Você se casou comigo já sabendo que eu era assim, Ino. Qual o problema?_

 _\- Achei que pelo menos aqui em casa você fosse fazer as coisas. Tem uma merda de uma tomada que você está há mais de um mês pra arrumar..._

Ih, a tomada! A bendita tomada que Shikamaru esquecera em todas as vezes que Ino lhe pedira para arrumar. Pois é, ela tinha um ponto de razão.

Mas Shikamaru não sabia explicar ao certo o motivo de ser assim tão parado e tão preguiçoso para fazer as coisas. E, parando bem pra pensar, a preguiça não devia lá ser um pecado tão grave assim, já que o impedia de cometer os outros seis.

 _\- Prometo que arrumo a tomada._

 _\- E vai pintar a fachada da casa?_

Os olhos de Ino lhe encararam mais uma vez. E Shikamaru tinha muita dificuldade em lutar com eles, por isso nem tentava.

 _\- Prometo._

 _\- E podemos também passear um pouquinho mais? só um pouquinho?_

Shikamaru passou os dedos por dentre os cabelos e suspirou. Perguntava-se onde estava com a cabeça quando propôs para aquela loira insana que se casasse com ele. Talvez fosse no temperamento forte, que ele admirava. Ou nos belos olhos azuis, o corpo curvilíneo, ou quem sabe...

Bom, o que importava é que devia satisfazer aos caprichos da moça.

 _\- Sim, Ino, podemos..._

E ela sorriu. Seu rosto se iluminou, ela deu um pulinho e abraçou seu pescoço, sujando sua nuca de detergente e beijando a bochecha toda desajeitada, quase caíndo em cima de Shikamaru, que lhe segurou a cintura.

 _\- Viu? Dói ser legal comigo?_

 _\- É... Um pouco. Acho que tenho tendências masoquistas._

Ela riu-se e se separou dele, piscando um dos olhos azuis.

 _\- Agora vá se vestir, você me deve um passeio, Sr. Nara._

E Shikamaru suspirou. Seus planos de acalmar a moça para poder voltar á sua contemplação do céu da tarde estavam indo por água baixo, junto com o mau humor de Ino. Só de pensar em escolher uma roupa, esperá-la se arrumar e organizar tudo para saírem já lhe dava desânimo.

Mas havia um pecado capital que lhe interessava mais que a preguiça, e ele só viria a noite, se fosse bonzinho para aquela loira manipuladora com a qual se casara.

 _\- Ok, Ino. Tudo que você quiser._

 **x**

 _É, eu sei, curtinha, bobinha, mas to focada em terminar os 30 temas do cookie monster :) visto que nunca terminei e.e enfim. TCC pra que, né, gente? a gente quer é fanfic hahahaha  
Presente pra Mila, pq ela gosta do casal. Tentei fazer algo decente, não rolou hahahahhaa Beijo, Mills  
Quero reviews, seus... desnaturados e.e  
:* _


End file.
